


A Natural Fear of Ends

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Battle Scars (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nothing like sex in the middle of a fight, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of calm in chaos gives two friends a chance to briefly push back the Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Fear of Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) which I've been neglecting horribly... prompt: after a fight/battle. It's set during Fear Itself, just before the beginning of Battle Scars.

He was exhausted. It was hard to tell right off the bat where things went to hell and how long ago it’d been that things went to hell. What ever had happened, they were in the thick of it. It didn’t stop, didn’t ebb and flow the way energy in a fight tended to. This was different. Wrong.

If Marcus was one hundred percent honest with himself about it, it was plain old fucked up, was what it was.

Their people were scattered around the base, the fight seemed to be all around them and then… something gave and they could breathe again. He didn’t know if it was going to last; if everything would tense up and go to shit again. 

It was that, and the honest fear that this time might be it; that this time there was more going on and nobody knew how to fight it. It was that sense that motivated him to lean against the nearest wall—with considerable cover. He wasn’t stupid after all—and pulled his best friend as close as he could get him.

“We’re going to get caught…”

“I can’t bring myself to give a fuck right now.” He bumped their noses together for a moment before Cheese grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. Fear, he figured did funny things to people. Made them run away. Made them hold onto something because they didn’t want to lose it. Maybe that was what was going on. He didn’t know and as he let his hands grip his friend’s ass, he couldn’t really care. 

He groaned as Cheese’s hips rolled against him and he bit gently on his bottom lip. “You think we’re gonna die, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” His hand slipped between them and he palmed Marcus’ growing hard on. “Might as well go out with a smile on our faces?”

“You’re as ass.”

“Hey, you grabbed me.”

The laugh that left him was too high, too tense. “And you kissed me.”

“Wasn’t about to waste an opportunity.” He leaned in and their lips met again. “Marcus…”

“Yeah, I know.” They didn’t say it. Even pressed together like this—or more ideally out of uniform—they didn’t say it. Fear. Again. Marcus pressed another demanding kiss to his lips and rolled his hips against Cheese’s hand. “Want you to know…”

“I do.” Cheese kissed him again, deep, rough and fucking perfect. He thought he felt the wall give out on him for a second before he realized he’d been leaning on a utility closet door. “I know its cliché.” His friend smiled and pushed him inside. “But better safe than sorry, right?”

“Safe?”

“Okay, better hidden here and not getting reamed out?”

“Yeah.” Marcus pulled him close, yanking at the fly on his fatigues and groaning into another heated kiss as his hand touched skin. He heard Cheese hiss softly as his hand moved up. “Thought I lost you out there…”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Should I take you to a medic?”

“What you should do is touch me already.” He pulled Marcus in for another kiss. “I’m fine.” The words came out softly against his lips. “I’m good. I’ve got you watching my back.”

Marcus let his hand slide down again, wrapping it around his friend’s hard on and stroking slowly. The yells from outside didn’t sound as urgent as they had early but… “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Then stop fucking teasing me!”

Marcus couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed his face when Cheese pushed him back against the door and pressed his thigh between his legs. He also couldn’t stop the moan that left him as he moved against that thick cord of muscle pressing against his dick. “Fuck…” He bit back a louder groan and started to move his hand again, stroking Cheese’s cock with purpose instead of teasing.

“I would if I could.” Cheese flashed a smile at him and closed his eyes a second later as Marcus’ hand twisted around the head of his cock. “Fuck, Marcus…”

He wanted to tell him that he had plans for when they both got back. He wanted to lay Phil—because he’d be Phil back home… at least for this—out on a bed and take his time. Touch him everywhere. Taste him. Fuck him til neither of them could move. Instead, he moaned and gritted out a few choice words as Cheese pulled on his fly and pulled back enough to get both of their cocks out and pressed together.

Their hands linked, stroking fast and hard over this cocks and they kissed. It wasn’t going to take long, but be damned if he wasn’t going to savor it for as long as it lasted. Again, the Fear started to creep in. What if this was it? What if this was the last time? He kissed Cheese harder, deeper as he neared the edge and the questions should have faded out. 

“Come on…” Cheese almost whined, his head falling back. “So close… stop the macho shit and… _fuck_ …” 

A smart ass remark was on the tip of his tongue, but all that came out was a low growl as his own climax closed in on him. Marcus leaned in, sucking hard on a spot a the base of Cheese’s neck—one that would be easy to cover—before claiming his lips and swallowing the string of curses and half formed pleas as they both came. 

Even as they came down, it all felt frantic. Marcus curse a moment after something exploded and they scrambled to get cleaned up and out the door again. The Fear was back. It was in full swing again by the sound of things but as Cheese opened the door, Marcus pulled him in for another kiss.

They didn’t say anything. They just went back to the fight. Marcus knew his best friend had his back. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t both go down though. The Fear ebbed a little in him at the thought. Sure, they’d probably die, but at least they’d go down together.


End file.
